


Something in the water

by Jasgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Cum Dumpster, F/M, Fat Ass, Gangbang, Huge Butt, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Sexy Mom, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasgirl/pseuds/Jasgirl
Summary: Something was slipped into the water supply, and the local women are quickly becoming mindless sex addicts. Even his own mother is quickly turning into a drooling fuck slut.





	Something in the water

I didn’t intend to fuck my mom.

I came home from classes at the university that afternoon. Mom’s car was in the driveway, even though she usually worked late. I could hear her as soon as I stepped into the house. The door to her bedroom was wide open and I couldn’t not see her as I passed by to my room. She was face down on the mattress, her ass in the air, both hands pushing a thick cucumber in and out of her pussy. Her sheets were absolutely sodden, and the scent of her was overpowering. She gasping and shuddering, and her entire body was trembling so hard that I could feel it through the floor. I quickly and quietly stepped away and into my room. I had never thought of my mom in a sexual way. But now…

Mom wasn’t exactly beautiful, but a lot of my friends thought she was hot. She was younger than most of their mothers, just 37. Mom’s family was from India, although she grew up here. She had long, dark hair and dark skin and eyes. Her lips were full and her smile always made me smile. She wore thick rimmed glasses that I had always thought made her look like a teacher. My best friend Brad agreed. “A sexy fucking teacher!” is what he said. Brad also said that mom was thick, and that was hard to argue. Mom’s hips were wide and her butt was big. Like, really big. She once broke a chair when she sat on it, and after that it became a running joke. Her breasts were very big too. I had always thought of my mom as fat, but that wasn’t really true at all She jogged most mornings and kept in good shape. She was just big. Big all over.

I tried to put the site of my mom frantically fucking herself out of my mind, but it was difficult since I could still hear her across the hall. And smell her. As far as I knew she never masturbated at all. I mean, of course she must! But I had never heard or seen any evidence of it. I had never even seen her naked. For my entire life mom had been completely non-sexual in my mind, but now I couldn’t get the image of her full, round ass cheeks clapping against each other as she rocked back and forth, forcing that thick cucumber deeper and deeper inside her wet cunt.

The next day two of my classes were cancelled. The instructors were suddenly sent home sick. Both were women. The coffee stand was closed too, the pretty middle aged woman who ran it nowhere to be found. By lunch there were rumors floating around the school, and later in the day the day there was a town wide announcement. Some kind of chemical had been released into the town’s water supply. It wasn’t clear if it was an accident or some kind of terrorist attack. The water was safe to drink, but women over 30 might suffer side effects. Increased arousal. Loss of focus and awareness. They urged us to make sure any afflicted women in our lives stayed at home and stayed hydrated.

Mom’s car was already in the driveway when I got home. I was sure it had been there when I left. Had she even gone to work? As soon as I opened the door I knew the answer was no. Her smell filled every inch of the house. It was strong and ripe, and I felt my cock get hard in my pants instantly. I could hear her mattress squeaking from down the hall, and her moans and groans too. I had been thinking about her all day. Thinking about her massive ass bouncing up and down, and her wet, swollen pussy… I shook my head and went to the kitchen to fill a water bottle.

Her door was open again. Or still open. She looked like she hadn’t moved at all, except the cucumber had been replaced by an enormous black dildo. It was thick and looked like it was nearly a foot long, and every visible inch glistened with her pussy juices. I didn’t even know mom had a dildo. 

She didn’t notice me as I crept up and sat the water bottle on her bedside table. Her face was pressed against the mattress and she was covered in sweat. Her enormously fat ass cheeks slapped together, and I suddenly realized I had been hearing their soft, meaty clap over and over all night. I stood their and watched as she mindlessly fucked herself on the molded rubber cock. I thought she didn’t notice me, but suddenly her head twitched and she looked up, gasping as she saw me.

“S-sam… Sam! Ohhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhh fucccck!”

That was it. She didn’t say anything else. She stared at me blankly as she continued to hump her toy. I watched her let out a gasp, and then her whole body shuddered as she came. Her ass quivered, her meaty cheeks slowly jiggling to a stop as she let out a deep sigh. I thought she was done, but after a few moments she raised her unnaturally wide hips and started again. Those massive cheeks slapped together as she began eagerly fucking herself again. Drool was leaking from her lips. I stepped away and felt something squish under my shoes. The cucumber was laying on the floor, squeezed to a pulp and dripping with mom’s cum.

That night I tried to distract myself with XBOX, but all night long I could hear mom across the hall, moaning as she fucked herself. Her gigantic ass cheeks slapping together in a soft, constant rhythm. 

University was nearly empty the next day and all of my classes were cancelled. I stopped over to see if my math instructor was keeping office hours, but her blinds were drawn and her door was closed. I could still hear her moaning inside though, and the wet, hard sounds of fucking.

Mom was still at it when I got home. I could smell her as I came up the walk, and hear her as soon as I opened the door. I filled another water bottle, but when I came to her door something was off. Mom still looked like she hadn’t moved at all, except up and down, but there was a thick rope of sticky white goo across one of her round ass cheeks. I could hardly believe it. I looked closer and realized that her wet, juicy cunt was overflowing with cum. Someone had fucked my mom while I was at school. I watched as she mindlessly rode her sex toy, trying to imagine who had come into our house. I tried to get her attention.

“Mom. Mom! Was someone here? Mom! Who was here?”

But all she did was moan as she drooled onto the pillow. I slapped her ass hard, seeing if I could get a reaction. Mom let out a shriek of pleasure, and her massively fat cheek wobbled for nearly a minute, but there was no other reaction. I watched for another 20 minutes until she had a shuddering orgasm, then left the water bottle on her stand and borrowed her keys so I could drive to see a movie. My cock was rock hard and I knew if I stayed I was going to pull it out and jerk off right on top of her full, fat ass.

The movie wasn’t a distraction at all. All I could think of was my mom and her enormous butt. Her blank, lust filled face. Drool dripping from her full lips. My sexy mom. She was sexy. I don’t know why I had never noticed. My dick was painfully hard as I pulled into the driveway. There were other cars there. Just like before I could smell and hear mom as soon as I opened the door. But this time something was different. The soft panting and moans I’d grown used to over the last 48 hours were replaced by hard, frantic grunts.

Her door was still open and she was just where I left her, but mom wasn’t alone. There was a man kneeling behind her, fucking her as hard as he could. His hands sank into the firm flesh of her ass as he spread her cheeks apart. He was bald and sweating as he pushed in and out of mom’s cunt, and the wet noise of their sex filled the room. Mom would have been screaming and gasping if she hadn’t been busy slurping on the thick cock in front of her. Another man I had never seen before was sitting naked at the head of the bed, legs spread, as my mom eagerly and mindlessly swallowed his enormous dick. I walked around the bed, wide eyed, to get a better view. Mom’s eyes were just as vacant as before, but there was no doubting her enthusiasm for sucking dick. She slurped and slobbered over over inch of the man’s thick dick, and visibly shuddered each time she pushed it deep into her throat. I watched as the man grabbed her head with both hands and began to throat fuck her. Mom only responded by weakly groping her own breasts, which were pressed under her and slick with her own sweat and cum. The mindless look of pleasure on her cock stuffed face made my own dick throb.

As I watched the man fucking her let out a deep groan and began to cum. His face was red with effort, and as he pulled out of my mom’s swollen and sopping cunt thick ropes of jizz spurted from his dick all over her thighs and pussy. The man rolled off the bed and onto the floor, then weakly started searching for his pants. I watched as my mom’s ass wobbled back and forth, her gigantic cheeks slapping together as the other man fucked her throat.

“You can take a turn if you want. She won’t mind. The ad she put online said anyone with a dick was welcome.”

I looked over. There was another man sitting in the little chair in the corner smoking a cigarette. I could barely smell the smoke over my mom’s pussy. His pants were off and his semi limp dick was dripping cum onto the upholstery. 

“What ad?” I asked. He didn’t know that she was my mom. My cock was so hard that I thought I would pass out.

“She put an ad on craigslist this morning. Just real simple. I bet she could barely even type. Whatever they put in the water really did a number on her. Turned her into a real cum dumpster. Total piece of fuckmeat now. Hey, if you want a piece you should take her ass. That pussy is already stuffed with cum!”

I stared at my mom’s ass, her wide hips high in the air. Each of her enormously thick cheeks wobbled and shook as she eagerly sucked on the stranger’s dick in front of her. Slowly I unbuckled my pants and let them fall around my ankles. I reached out and planted my hands on her epicly thick ass cheeks, feeling them sink into the fat, wobbling flesh as I pushed them apart until I could see her asshole. I stood frozen for a moment, enthralled with the view between the meaty hemispheres of my mom’s gigantic butt. When I looked up my mom was looking back over her shoulder, the stiff cock fallen from her mouth, drool and cum dripping from her lips and the same vacant, fuck dulled look on her face that I had come to know so well. For a brief moment there was a flicker of intelligence in her eyes. A glimmer of my old mother. She slowly opened her full lips and whispered.

“M-more cock…”

I closed my eyes and shuddered as I pushed my throbbing dick into my mother’s tight asshole.


End file.
